


Since When? (Fuyuhiko Love Story)

by DreamsOfPie



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Not actually a reader story, OC, School Trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfPie/pseuds/DreamsOfPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 4 new students arrive, Fuyuhiko still doesn't want to bond with the others. </p><p>But it's when the Ultimate Assassin appears, Fuyuhiko has an odd feeling like he's met her before just when did he meet her? Fuyuhiko remembers what happened before the school trip, he found out the identity of the person killing his team. But... Instead of killing her, he forgets what he did after that.  </p><p>But little Miss. Assassin remembers and she refuses to tell ANYONE what had happened that night. For it's something she truly regrets and would hate if had gotten out in public. </p><p>She claims that Usami has told her not to interact with anyone but Usami claims she did not tell her anything like that.</p><p>Who's telling the truth? </p><p>And since when has little Miss. Assassin listened to rules?</p><p>(Might be lemon later in story BUT that's far in the story's future)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fuyuhiko’s P.O.V

I hate this island and the people on it. I know I’m supposed to “bond” with the others and we’ll be off this island soon but I can’t fucking take it, this peace will get to me. And so will this “happiness” Usami’s talking about. 

“Hello?! Fuyuhiko! Get up! Usami has something to say! It’s important!” 

Great. It’s Mahiru. “Leave me alone. Like I want to hear it.” I reply. Mahiru bangs on my cottage door with all her might. “Fuyuhiko! Get out of there! It’s important! Usami says it’s about some new students!” Mahiru yells. “For fuck sake! I said leave me alone!” I yell back and turn my back towards my door. Mahiru sighs and mutters something I’m unable to hear. 

“Young master, please Usami wants everyone to come, including you.” Peko says. I sigh, annoyed. “Will you two leave me the fuck alone if I do come?” I ask. “Yep!” Mahiru answers.

I sat up and kick my legs off my bed and slid my shoes on. “Fine. I’ll be out in a minute. I need to get fully dressed.” I button my shirt and put on my tie as I say that. “Got it.” Peko replies simply. I find my jacket and put it on. I fix my eye patch so it’s comportable. I open my cottage door and walk out. I shut my door and see that Peko is the only one standing outside. “Where’s Mahiru?” I ask Peko. “She went back to the Hotel lobby with the others.” Peko answers. I nod in a understanding way. “Fine. Let’s go.” I say as I walk to the Hotel with Peko following me. 

I open the doors and sit down at one of the couches, next to the creep, Nagito. “So you finally come to one of these meetings.” Nagito says. “Shut it, you fucking creep.” I reply. Usami twirled. “Yay! Everybody’s here! Now, time to announce the new students, who will be joining us on our school trip!” Usami says. “Okay! You four can come out now!” 

Four students, three girls and one boy, walk down from the restaurant. “They just enrolled yesterday! That’s why there was extra cottages! Now play nice and no fighting!” Usami says, disappearing into thin air. “Hello!” One girl says, waving her hand over her head. “Hi.” Mahiru replies, with a smile. “I’m Mahiru, the Ultimate Photographer.” 

“I’m Keia Kagome! The Ultimate Designer! Annd this right here is my partner Mia Sakura, the Ultimate Hairdresser!” Keia says. “I can introduce myself, ya know…” Mia mutters, putting her hand on her hip and looking out the window. Mia turns her head back towards us. “But… Now that Keia and I have introduced ourselves, it’s time for the other two to introduce themselves.”

“Hello, I’m Shoki Tsuki. The Ultimate Pranker.” The male speaks, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. The last girl crossed her arms and looked away from us. “...”

“So… Um… Who’s she?” Souda asks, pointing to the girl. “That’s…. uh…” Keia stutters. “She has never given her name to us either, all we know is that she’s the Ultimate Assassin.” Mia says. “And why should I give out information like that when I’m an assassin?” The girl says. 

“Shintaro Hitsumi. Is that your name Ms. Assassin girl?” Shoki asks.

“Huh?” The girl says. “How’d you know?” 

Shoki lifts his e-handbook and it shows a picture of the girl with her name under it. Shintaro yanks the e-handbook out of Shoki’s hand and left the Hotel. “Well…. that was…. surprising.” Keia says. Shintaro came back into the lobby and threw Shoki’s e-handbook at him before leaving once again. “Well I’m hungry! I haven’t eaten anything today! Not even breakfast!” Keia says, running upstairs to get something to eat.

I stand up and start to leave. “Thanks for bring me here, it was so fun!” I mutter sarcasticlly. “I don’t care if Usami wants us all to be here for a meeting, I’m never coming.” I say. I walk out and slam the door behind me and walk back to my cottage. 

 

But….

Something bothers me about that Shintaro girl…. 

… I feel like I’ve met her before….


	2. Morning Fighting!

Shintaro's P.O.V

"Miiiiiaaaa!!!! Pleaseee!" Keia complains as she leaned onto the back of Mia. "Fine!" Mia laughs, waving Keia off her back. "Hey Shintaro, wanna join?" Keia asks. I shake my head and stand up. "I'd rather not." I head for the staircase, only to be hit in the head with a volleyball. "Motherfucker!"

"Ow!" I yelp. I fall down on my back, banging my head against the floor and everyone stares at me. I stand up and see a female standing in front of me. "Usagi!" Keia exclaims, hugging the female. I shake my head and stare at the female, brown hair put into two ponytails, bright blue eyes and perfectly tan skin. No doubt about it, it's Usagi Kuria. "Hey Keia!" Usagi replies, hugging Keia back. Usagi sent me a glare. Usagi lets go of Keia and whacks me in the head. "Jesus Christ.... I'm sorry! Jeez, you happy?" I ask. Usagi's glare quickly turns into her usual joyful smile. "Yup!" She exclaims. "Now,what year is this?" Usagi asks. I sigh and walk down the stairs.

As I walk down, I pause for a moment. It's Fuyuhiko... "What is it, idiot?" Fuyuhiko snaps. I glare at him. "You're the idiot, Mr. Babyface." I snap back. Fuyuhiko swung a punch at me, I quickly kicked his fist away. He stumbles backwards and he stands in front of the staircase, ready for a fight. I run towards him, swinging punches at him. Fuyuhiko blocked them with his forearms. I switch from punching to kicking. I start kicking the sides of his chest.

"Go Shintaro!!"

"Kick her ass, Fuyuhiko!"

"Show him who's boss, Shintaro!"

"You can do it Shintaro!"

I noticed the other students crowded around us. Boys cheering on Fuyuhiko and girls cheering me on. I jump and kick his face, making him fall into the arms of the silver-haired girl Peko, cheering him on. Fuyuhiko stands up and I land on my feet. I notice that at least 3 boys have moved to my side of the crowd. "Now you've done it bitch!" Fuyuhiko growls. I place my hand on my hip as Fuyuhiko walks up towards me. I look up at him, smirking. Fuyuhiko swings his fist at my face-- er my clone's face. 

Fuyuhiko looks around for me. I throw a kick at Fuyuhiko, only to have him grab my foot. Usami appears in front of us. "Woah! Woah! Woah! Please stop! This school trip is meant for friendship and happiness not fighting!" Usami says. "If it weren't for Ishimaru, you two could've been seriously hurt!" Ishimaru stands behind Usami, staring at us. Fuyuhiko throws my leg down with more force than needed. "Yeah whatever." Fuyuhiko mutters, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets and leaving the lobby. "This is a warning! Next time I see you two fighting there will be consequences!" Usami says. Usami hopped off and out of the lobby she went.

Mondo wrapped his arm around Ishimaru and pinched Ishimaru's cheek. "Aww! You little bugger! Stopping a fight like that! I was totally into it!" Mondo complains. Ishimaru whacked Mondo's hand away from his cheek. "It's against the rules Mondo!" Ishimaru says. Mondo and Ishimaru ended up bickering at each other, leaving the lobby. Before Mondo closed the door, he kissed Ishimaru deeply."Oh get a room you two!" Souda says. 

Keia and Mia walked down with two trays of cookies. "Guess who made cookies!" Keia smiles. Everybody crowded around Mia and Keia. Gundam sat down on one of couches, alone. Gundam sighs and looks at me. "Can I talk to a mere human like you for a while?" He asks. I raise my eyebrow. "Please." Gundam begs, tucking his head into his scarf. "Fine."

I spent the rest of the day listening to Gundam talk about Souda and Leon... It seems that the breeder is jealous of Leon getting too close to Souda...

 

"Look, stop worrying, Souda loves you and Leon. But I have a feeling he loves you more." I say, giving Gundam some sort of love guide book. Gundam slowly grabs the book. "T-thank you, mere- no... you way more than just a mere human.... I guess you're a friend." He says. I smile at Gundam. "Thanks. But I don't want others to find out I'm hanging around with you or anyone else." I say. Gundam nods. I peek out his cottage window, the others were heading to their houses. I ducked and Gundam looked at me. "What is it?" He asks. "The others are heading to the cottages." I reply. "Ah." Gundam says. "Why not just leave?" I look at him, my face lightly flushed. "I don't want to make it seem we're... you know, a thing." I reply.

Knock! Knock!

"Hey Gundam, you awake?" Souda asks. Gundam points towards his bathroom. I quietly crawl to the bathroom and walk inside. I close the door quietly, leaving a small crack so I can peek through.

 

Souda's P.O.V

Was that... Shintaro? I-Is Gundam cheating on me with an assassin? I shake off the feeling when Gundam opens the door. "Oh, Souda. What does a mere human such of yourself doing here?" He asks. "Are you cheating on me?!" I ask, holding his hands and leaning closer to him. "No! What would you think that?" He replies. I head to the bathroom and open the door. Nothing. Thank God.


End file.
